User talk:~98malimal
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Season 15 theories page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 21:57, November 28, 2010 The reply It's not the kind of information that this site needs. I can't find an easy way to explain. The administrators probably would have deleted them anyway. I apologize for any hurt feelings. I'm a highway star 22:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Its okay I'm sorry for any trouble I've might have caused. re:Blocking I think only admins can protect pages, why do you ask? SteamTeam 23:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Locking Only administrators can lock pages. I deleted your pages because they are not allowed on this wiki. Only factual information is allowed on this wiki. ZEM talk to me! 23:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks but now that it is resolved theres no harm done. 98malimal 15:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits i've undone your edits because there's no proof that those character wil appear. Unless you can prove otherwise, please don't add them back. Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: This is me 98malimal from Youtube! Thanks! :D Yeah, I remember you from YouTube. How's it going? Great! Couldn't be better!98malimal 22:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's me Sure we can! =D TheSodorSteamworks 12:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch!98malimal 12:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) DOTD's We due to the fact the Blog has been closed from commenting I'll put this here, Its ILLEGAL TO UPLOAD any clips, etc from it I would recmoned reading this : Chirs' Blog post I'm not being rude but I don't want you to gain a Strike and the fact its Unfair towards anyone that is waiting on seeing it again Please don't upload it. Hit me back a Line :) Fusspot 06:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Fusspot Ok thanks for warning me98malimal 13:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Who kickbanned me? Was it Oliverandtoad13?Ivan Kakooza 19:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No.98malimal 20:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Then who was it?Ivan Kakooza 22:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't know98malimal 22:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Please read Rule #9. I think it will help you stay safe when it comes to spammers. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why'd I get blocked? As far as I can tell, you weren't. An IP address that you happened to be using must have been blocked thus blocking you in the process. I'm sorry that it happened. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Spam Please don't move spam pages. It makes more work for me. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Only admins can delete spam pages. So if you leave the pages where they are, an admin will be able to delete them more easily. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC)